


Are you scared?

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety, Charles and Max are twins and they're little shits and I love them, Daniel just wants to take Max on a date and he does, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humour, M/M, Max Verstappen is a Drama Queen and I love him, Max just hates scary movies, Seb and Kimi are Max and Charles and Val's dads, Sibling Rivalry, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Daniel takes Max on their first date.It would've worked out better if Daniel had known Max didn't like scary movies BEFORE they went on the date
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 40
Kudos: 196





	Are you scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this 5k of me just having fun and being reminded of how much Max and Charles act like brothers when they're bitching and whining about the other and then five seconds later and making jokes and banter at each other?
> 
> Yeah pretty much

When the most popular, coolest, hottest, _nicest_ boy at school asks you on a date, you don’t say no. 

Except, had Max known Daniel planned on taking him to a scary movie, he might have tried to delay the date until after the movie left the cinemas because he was definitely going to be terrified of the movie. 

His dads had laughed as Max smashed his head into the table, his older brother rubbing his back whilst his younger brother fell off his chair, tears streaming down his face with laughter at the prospect of Max potentially screaming the cinema down in fear. 

“Max, it’s going to be okay, just tell him,” Valtteri had tried to reason, which only caused Max to scream into his arms that he couldn’t do that. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment? I can’t not go now,” Max argued, his voice barely audible over Charles’s screaming-laughter that still hadn’t stopped. 

Valtteri looked at their dads, staring pointedly at them to try and get them to control his younger brothers. 

Kimi shrugged, content to leave their oldest to try and control the twins, but Sebastian took pity on them and squatted down next to Max. He pulled Max into his arms, wrapping him up tightly as Max buried his head in his shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright, kiddo, it might not be that bad.”

“Dad, it’s the sequel of that movie we watched last month. I cried during that, what am I going to do when I cry in front of Dan?”

“Max, he saw you cry over a dog that broke into school and he still wants to date you, it’s going to be okay.” Sebastian murmured, but Charles just screamed with laughter harder having forgotten one of Max’s finer moments of crying at a dog at school. 

Valtteri stood up, dragged Charles up and pushed him out the kitchen, away from Max’s little breakdown and hoping that it would mean that their Dads could talk some sense into Max. Max could hear as Valtteri sternly tried to control their younger brother, and normally he’d feel bad. Charles was a brat sometimes and incredibly difficult to get to do anything. But for once, he understood why Charles was laughing. 

Max was a joke. 

There was no way he was going to be able to go on this date and come out of it with even a slither of reputation. Charles would ignore him at school more than he already did, Daniel would tell stories about how stupid Max was, about how he couldn’t stop crying like an absolute baby, the other kids would laugh at him for being scared. Valtteri was going to get rinsed by his teammates for having a wuss for a younger brother. There was no way Max would be able to get through this date. He’d ruin everything. And he’d just got Daniel to like him. 

The cute, popular, funny boy in Valtteri’s year who apparently thought Max was super cool and interesting enough to want to date, despite him being in the year below. 

“Max, it’s one date. It’ll be fine. If you really, _really_ want to leave the movie and don’t want to tell him why, just go to the bathroom and then go back and tell Daniel that you have to leave for a family emergency. But you’ll be okay, kleiner.” Sebastian kissed Max’s forehead and rubbed his fingers through Max’s hair. 

“What if he realises I’m not worth it?” Max whispered, all his anxiety coming up and threatening to boil over. “What if he realises I’m too much work? I barely have any friends as it is, Dad. I can’t lose him too.”

“Max, he asked you on a date knowing what you’re like. If he ditches you now, Val will whack him with his hockey stick,” Kimi muttered, rubbing Max’s shoulders to try and calm him down.

“I don’t want to make things awkward for Valtteri though,” Max argued, “He was friends with Daniel long before Daniel ever noticed I existed.”

“I don’t fucking like him!” Valtteri shouted through, which caused Kimi and Sebastian to both start laughing at the brazenness of their eldest, whilst Max groaned.

“It’s gonna be alright kiddo,” Kimi whispered, “You can just use it as an excuse to hold onto him.”

Max groaned louder and smashed his head into the table again. 

“I hate boys.” 

His dads just laughed. They really were no help. 

——

“What you gonna wear?” Charles asked, flopping down to sit cross-legged on Max’s bed whilst Max dug through his wardrobe.

“I have no idea!” Max cried, throwing shirts behind him and hoping one of them would hit Charles. 

“Just don’t wear that cardigan. It makes you look like a nerd,” Charles supplied, only for Max to throw a shoe at him, “OUCH!”

“You deserve it, you wanker.”

“I’m telling Dad!”

“Do it, see if I care!” Max argued, still not looking back at his twin.

Charles rolled off the bed, squatting down beside Max and helped him go through his clothes. Charles eventually pulled out a white shirt and held it out to him,

“Wear this, use my black jeans, and then put your bomber jacket on. Daniel will like it.”

Max smiled at his brother and whipped his t-shirt off to pull the white shirt on. Charles darted off to get the jeans and when he returned, Max quickly pulled the jeans on. Charles pushed down on Max’s shoulder so that he was knelt down and quickly started running his hands through Max’s hair. 

“Don’t mess my hair up,” Max told him, glaring at Charles as he started pulling the strands about and ‘fixing’ Max’s hair. 

“Stop moving, I heard Daniel say he liked your hair when I did it for you that one time so I’m fixing it because it’s a fucking mess right now.”

“Takes a fucking mess to know a fucking mess.” Max muttered, wincing when Charles pulled his hair. 

“Shut up,” Charles responded, “Do you want him to fall in love with you or not?”

“I want you to stop being a shithead,” Max told him. Charles rolled his eyes but carried on tugging at Max’s hair and softening it so that it wasn’t as pristine looking as Max always tried to get it, but rather softer and falling gently across his forehead. 

“Here, run your hand through it like you’re going to stick it up but don’t actually stick it up,” Charles told him, letting go and nodding as Max ruffled it a bit. 

“Perfect.” Charles smiled. 

“Thanks,” Max nodded.

Charles shook his head in a ‘don’t mention it’ move and turned around to leave. 

“Oh, hey dad.” 

Max looked up sharply, seeing Sebastian leaning against the doorframe. Neither boy was sure how long he’d been stood there watching them, but with the soft smile on his face they guessed it had been a while. 

“You look good,” Sebastian told him, ruffling Charles’s hair as he ducked past, causing the boy to let out a grumble at the mess Sebastian had made of his hair. 

Max nodded his thanks and started pulling at a loose thread on the carpet. 

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked, dropping down to sit beside Max on the floor. 

“Just worried, don’t want him to think I’m an absolute tool. I really like him, Dad,” Max sighed.

“Hey, the first time I met your Isä I started crying because he offered to pay for my coffee. And he married me in the end, Maxy. Be honest with Daniel, tell him you’re not a fan of horror movies, and he’ll either change the movie or he’ll protect you the entire time. I’m not saying that if you cry in front of Dan you’ll end up marrying him. You’re nearly seventeen, Max, you’ve got plenty of time ahead of you, but just have some fun with Daniel. That’s all that matters,” Sebastian rubbed his hand up and down Max’s arm, comforting him and trying to rub away the anxiety. 

Max let out a big sigh and nodded. 

“Okay, I will.”

Just as Max finished agreeing, the doorbell went and he shot up, running down the stairs to try and get the door open before either Kimi or one of his brothers had chance to start interrogating Daniel. Or even worse, Charles start telling Daniel all the reasons why Max was going to be the worst date in living history and that he should just get back in his car, turn around and not bother wasting his money on taking Max on a date that was destined to go wrong. 

Not that Max was catastrophising. 

No definitely not. 

He was being realistic. 

Max narrowly avoided smashing into his Isä as he threw himself down the stairs, pulling the door open and straightening himself up quickly when he saw Daniel shuffling on his feet. 

“Hey,” Daniel murmured, looking Max up and down and grinning at him. 

“Hi,” Max whispered, blushing as he smiled back. 

“You ready to go?” 

Max nodded.

“I just need to grab my phone and my jacket, you can come in a second,” Max ushered Daniel in and left him to loiter in the hallway, conscious that Valtteri and Kimi were both just staring at Daniel whilst Charles was hanging over the bannister staring at Daniel. They were all acting like it was the first time they’d even seen the Aussie, regardless of the fact that him and Valtteri had known each other for years and Charles was often hanging around him. 

Sebastian was the only one acting normal, handing Max his phone and smiling at the two youngsters when Max shimmied himself into his jacket.

“Have a nice time, text someone when you’re on your way home, okay?” Sebastian murmured, pulling Max into a hug which had him reluctantly hug back, “You’re going to be okay.”

“Thanks, Dad. See you later. Bye Isä!” Max shouted through, waving at Kimi before turning and grabbing his house keys.

“Ready?”

“Lead the way, beautiful.” Daniel replied, holding his hand out for Max to take. 

Max heard Charles and Valtteri cooing at them, which had Max blush and Daniel look down bashfully at his trainers. Quickly, Max pulled the door open and pushed Daniel out, intent on getting him as far away from his brothers as he could. Max closed the door behind himself and then fell backwards against it, letting his head smash against the wood as he scrunched his face up in embarrassment. 

“I am so sorry about them.”

“Nah, it’s nice. Your brothers are cool, they’re pretty funny.”

“They’re pretty embarrassing,” Max corrected, rubbing his hands over his face. 

Daniel gently took his hands in his own, pulling them away from his face and then lifting his hand to hold Max’s jaw. 

“They love you, it’s fine, I’ve known them long enough to know what they’re like, Maxy,” Daniel told him, brushing his fingers over the redness of Max’s cheeks, “You’re really beautiful.”

Max flicked his eyes down to Daniel’s lips, close to leaning in and capturing them in his own when he heard the sound of someone smashing into the window beside the door. He turned and caught the sight of Charles pressing his face into the window, grinning widely and pulling faces at them. 

Max raised his middle fingers as a warning that his twin really needed to fuck off before Max shoves that door open and smashed his head in the doorjamb. 

“Let’s go,” Max turned back to Daniel and started to pull him down the driveway, “Don’t want to be late.”

Daniel kept hold of Max’s hand as he walked to Daniel’s car, holding the passenger door open for Max to slide into the car. Max smiled and slipped into the seat. Daniel’s car was an old little rust-bucket, one he’d affectionately heard referred to as a ‘duct taped piece of shit’ more than once, but it fit Daniel perfectly. It was a bit messy. It was a bit odd. But it was good. 

The ride to the cinema was quiet, neither boy quite sure what to say and occasionally just catching the other’s eyes and grinning and giggling slightly. Max was almost pleased that Daniel was as nervous as he was. Normally, the older boy was the life and soul of everything. He was loud but not obnoxious, he was friendly but not overbearing, and he was kind. Max couldn’t even remember when he first fell for the Aussie, but he still never expected to be lucky enough to get to go on a date with him. 

This was something that happened in fairy tales. 

The cute popular boy finally noticing and falling for the quiet nerdy boy. 

This didn’t happen in real life and it didn’t happen to boys like Max. 

But it really did. And here he was, driving to go on his first date with the nicest boy he’d ever met and all the anxiety of being forced into watching a horror movie wasn’t even bothering Max. 

Daniel eventually pulled up to the cinema and the boys climbed out the car, Daniel kicking his door shut and then whacking it with shoulder when it just popped open again. 

“I promise it’s safe to drive,” Daniel held his hands up when he saw Max laughing at him.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Max cheeked, which had Daniel gasp at him in mock-horror and throw his arms as best he could around his car. 

“Don’t you listen to him, he just doesn’t love you the way I do,” Daniel spoke to his car, causing Max to roll his eyes and shake his head at Daniel’s dramatics. 

“Am I going to be competing with your car for your affection?” Max questioned when Daniel finally let go. He fell into step beside Daniel as they walked, their hands brushing together a couple of times before Daniel took the plunge and actually linked their fingers together properly. Max’s knees almost buckled when Daniel swiped his thumb across his knuckles and then lifted his hand to press a kiss to Max’s fingers.

“Nothing can compete with you,” Daniel whispered, staring fondly at Max. 

Max ducked his head bashfully and let Daniel pull them into the cinema, murmuring a thanks when Daniel held the door open for him. 

“Drink? Popcorn?”

“Er, yeah, sure,” Max answered. Daniel tugged him along and they got in the line, Max shuffling awkwardly on his feet as the reality of the situation dawned on him. All the anxiety he thought had left came racing back, his heart pummelling and his hands starting to sweat.

“Coke?” Daniel asked, and Max nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. 

Looking around the cinema, he could see the poster for the film they were going to watch. That _fucking_ little satanic girl was going to be in his nightmares for the rest of his damn life and he couldn’t even be scared because he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Daniel. Why couldn’t he have just listened to his brother’s advice and follow either Option A: tell Daniel he didn’t like scary movies, or Option B: run away to some part of the world that had no connection to the internet and become a goat herder and change his name so that he could die in embarrassment surrounded by goats and pigs because at least they wouldn’t judge him. 

Daniel nudged Max to take his drink and Max lifted a shaky hand to hold it. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself as Daniel let go of his hand. Max wanted nothing more than to make Daniel put their food down and take his hand again. Or even better, just take him into his arms and hug him and tell him he wasn’t stupid for being scared. He felt safe when Daniel held him.

Max followed as Daniel walked over to the ticket guy, letting him scan the code on his phone.

“Screen 7, row H, seats 9 and 10. Enjoy the picture, boys,” the man said, smiling at them before going on to the next customers. 

They found their seats and Max pulled his jacket off, resting it against his side so he could hold onto it if he got too scared. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve gone really quiet.” Daniel questioned, looking worriedly at Max. 

“I’m okay,” Max lied, “Just nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me. Just plain old boring Daniel.”

“You’re far from boring,” Max told him. He dropped his head back to rest against the back of the seat and twisted so that he could look at Daniel properly. Daniel did the same, both of them just choosing to stare into each other’s eyes whilst they waited for the rest of the customers to trail in and the trailers to start. 

“You’ve got the most beautiful eyes,” Daniel told him, picking up Max’s fingers and playing with them. 

Max smiled and dropped his head, praying that the blush wouldn’t show up now that the lights had started to dim a bit. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Maxy. You’re gorgeous.”

“’m not. Charles is. People like Charles. He’s the golden boy. I’m just the awkward twin brother that no one knows how we can possibly share genetics when he’s _Charles_ and I’m just... just me.” Max rambled, not able to stop speaking once he started, knowing that he was essentially just talking Daniel into ditching him and going after his brother.

“Charles is good-looking, yeah,” Daniel replied and Max felt his heart break and tears threaten to fill his eyes, “But you’re _beautiful_. I want to date you, Max. Not Charles. Not anyone else. You.”

Max didn’t get a chance to say anything, as the lights dimmed fully and the trailers started. Instead, he just brought his hand up to swipe away the rogue tears that fell and shifted to sit with his head resting against Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel laid his head against Max’s and linked their fingers together properly, holding Max’s hand against his thigh as he tapped a rhythm against his knuckles. 

Neither boy said anything more, watching the trailers and then settling in to watch the movie. Max tensed up slightly as the ominous music started, flinching slightly when heavy breathing came over the speakers. He could feel his heart racing in preparation. 

This was it. This was how Max’s life ended. Dead in the arms of a pretty boy (who definitely had a thing for him and not his twin brother – was it a step too far if he had that inscribed on his tombstone: _Max Räikkönen-Vettel – the boy that DANIEL JOSEPH RICCIARDO wanted to date_?), his heart erupting in fear and ending his existence. 

The movie got underway, and Max closed his eyes, squinting as he brought his hand up to his mouth to bite on, trying to avoid screaming in fear as more and more spooky shit happened. He really didn’t like this. 

OH, OKAY YEAH MAX REALLY DIDN’T LIKE THIS. 

It was nearly an hour into the movie that Max turned his head and buried his face in Daniel’s neck, clutching onto Daniel’s hand with all his might and curling his other arm around his chest to try and slow his heart.

“Are you scared?” Daniel whispered, and Max could feel Daniel’s smile against the top of his head. 

“No,” Max muttered, not prepared to admit that he was even though everyone and their mother could tell Max was absolutely bloody terrified.

“Then why won’t you look at the screen?” Daniel questioned, and if Max didn’t know any better, he’d think Daniel was laughing at him. 

“I have no explanation for that,” Max whispered back. His grip on Daniel’s hand only tightened when he heard some of the characters screaming.

“Do you wanna head on out? I don’t mind?” Daniel asked, kissing Max’s forehead tenderly. 

“But you want to see this movie, it’s fine.”

“Not if you’re scared.”

Max didn’t say anything else, just took in a deep breath and turned his head so that he could see the screen. He pulled Daniel’s arm so it was around his shoulders and linked their fingers together again. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve always got you,” Daniel whispered, cradling Max gently and stroking his fingers over Max’s arm. 

Max made it through the remainder of the movie. He did cry a few times in fright, his free hand covering his mouth and holding his nose so that he didn’t actually let out any noise other than his faster breathing, pretty confident that he managed to keep the full fear from Daniel. 

As the credits rolled around, Max took in deep, gulping breaths. He felt like he’d been holding his breath the entire movie. He rocked forward so that he could balance his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Shame washed through him when he felt Daniel gently rub his back in comfort. 

“Hey, let’s head out, get some fresh air, it’ll do you good.”

Max reluctantly followed after Daniel, collecting up their rubbish to chuck in the bin as he walked past. Max stared at the bin, wondering if he should just chuck himself in alongside it. That would save any awkward conversations he was about to have. 

Daniel held his hand tenderly as they walked out, Max looking down at his shoes and feeling tears pool in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d fucked it up this badly. He knew it was going to be a scary movie and yet he still hoped that he wouldn’t cry his way through it, and alas here he was: holding onto Daniel like he was a little boy holding their favourite teddy after a nightmare, barely able to hold in his screams and fear.

Daniel guided them over to a low wall and sat them down, Max pushing himself away from Daniel slightly but not wanting to let go of his hand. This was probably going to be the last time he ever even got to look at the older boy, he didn’t want to forget how soft and gentle Daniel’s hands felt against his own. 

“So, you didn’t like that one bit, did you?” Daniel asked, smiling gently at Max. 

Max bit his bottom lip, feeling it tremble between his teeth, and closed his eyes. Slowly, and very reluctantly, he shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were scared? We could’ve left. You said you was fine.” Daniel was careful to keep his tone soft and not accusatory. He wasn’t angry with Max or upset, no. Far from it actually. He was really scared himself that he’d upset the younger boy enough that he wouldn’t want to date Daniel again. 

“But you wanted to watch it,” Max whispered, his voice breaking as tears started to fall.

“I’d rather you were happy though, you should have told me you don’t like scary movies.” Daniel lifted his hand and gently brushed the tears away, cupping Max’s jaw to pull him to look at him. 

Max looked everywhere but at Daniel. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in his eyes that Max was really not worth it. 

This was why no one at school liked him. Because he panicked and cried and was weird. People don’t like that. 

“I like it,” Daniel whispered, startling Max who hadn’t realised he’d spoken those words out loud. “I know you get anxious and I know things aren’t easy for you at school, but it doesn’t matter to me. I think you’re great.”

“But-”

“No buts, Maxy. I like you, not your brothers, not anyone else. I like _you_ and all your anxiety and fear. You’re really nice, and you’re really cute. And I would really like it if we could go on another date?”

“You really want to do this again?” Max looked up at Daniel, his eyes wide and in disbelief.

“Well, no, not this exactly. But we’ll go out for food or something, no more scary movies.” Daniel joked, wiping away the tears from Max’s cheeks and making him smile.

“No more scary movies,” Max agreed, leaning into Daniel’s side, before tentatively murmuring, “Although, I didn’t feel as scared when you held me, so maybe we could do it again?”

“I’ll always look after you when you’re scared.” Daniel agreed, kissing Max’s cheek.

Max looked up, smiling at Daniel and flicked his eyes down to look at Daniel’s lips. 

“I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s okay, Max?”

“More than okay,” Max whispered, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Daniel’s. 

Daniel’s lips were soft against Max’s, moving gently as though he was worried he’d scare Max away. Max hesitantly pushed back a little harder, resting his palms against Daniel’s neck and brushing his fingers through the soft, short strands at the nape of his neck. Daniel’s hand pushed slightly under Max’s jacket, holding his waist tightly. 

Max was the first to pull away, smiling when Daniel chased after him. 

“Not bad, I’d rate that a 3 out of 10,” Max murmured, instantly laughing at the look of pure indignation falling across Daniel’s features. 

“You cheeky little bugger,” Daniel gasped, tickling Max’s sides. 

Max screamed with laughter, close to falling off the wall had Daniel’s hands not been holding him up.

“Guess you’ll just have to kiss me again, get some more practice in,” Max gasped, his head falling to rest against Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Guess I will,” Daniel replied, squeezing Max’s waist and smiling into his hairline when Max brought his hand round to link their fingers together, squeezing them gently. 

“I like this. You make me feel not scared,” Max told him. His eyes dropped closed, breathing in the smell of the trees and the petrol and the vanilla that Max knew now to be Daniel. 

“I like this too.”

The two of them sat there for a while longer, just basking in the others company and watching cars drive past and people go on dates and families squabble over whether to get sweet or salted popcorn. 

“I should get you home. I want to show your parents I’m a responsible gentleman,” Daniel eventually told Max.

“Hmm, I guess. I kinda want to stay here forever,” Max lifted his head from Daniel’s shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll stay anywhere forever with you, Maxy Räikkönen-Vettel.”

“I’ll let you take me anywhere, Daniel Ricciardo.”

The two boys grinned at each other, Daniel leaning forward to capture Max’s lips in his own again. 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to get to see that smile all the time now,” Daniel mumbled against Max’s mouth.

Max said nothing. A small part of his brain told him that Daniel would grow bored of him, that ultimately Daniel was just being nice but Max wasn’t worth the hassle. But, for as long as it happened, whether it was another three hours or the rest of his life, Daniel made him happy. And he was going to bask in it. Even if it did mean that he’d have to deal with everyone looking at him at school, wondering how the quiet nerd who cried at a cute dog could pull the hottest boy in school. Frankly, Max was hoping one of them would be able to tell him. He was still convinced this was all a dream. 

Daniel drove them home. Daniel kept his hand on Max’s thigh for as much of the drive as possible, only lifting it to change gear before dropping it back into place. The skin burned under Daniel’s touch, Max’s jeans sticking to him with the heat of Daniel’s palm. 

When Daniel pulled up outside Max’s house, he saw the front door open and his Dad standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Max waved quickly at him, before turning back to Daniel. 

“I had a really nice time. Thank you for not being put off by my crying,” Max said. 

“I had a great time, too. Don’t ever worry about being scared in front of me, okay? I meant what I said, I’ve always got you Max.”

Max leant forward, his fingers tingling where they rubbed against Daniel’s teenaged stubble and kissing his quickly, mindful that his Dad was watching them, and he guessed if he turned around, both brothers would have joined and also his Isä. When Daniel pulled back and instantly laughed, Max knew his assumption was right. He turned to look over his shoulder, rolling his eyes and sighing at the sight that met him. 

Sebastian was grinning at his middle son and date. 

Charles was sat on the doorstep, staring past Max and what felt like into the soul of Daniel. 

Valtteri was rolling his hockey-stick back and forth between his palms.

Kimi just looked like he wanted to rip Daniel’s hands off Max’s jaw. 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Max said, shaking his head in resignation. 

“Guess it is. Text me later?” Daniel asked. For the first time since Daniel had picked him up, that nervous energy was back, and Daniel almost looked scared again. 

“Yeah, text me when you get home, please?”

Daniel nodded and quickly pressed another kiss to Max’s lips.

“See you Monday,” he told him, before unclipping both their seatbelts and climbing out. 

Max watched in confusion, before he realised what Daniel was doing. Daniel walked quickly around to the passenger side, opening the door and bowing dramatically before taking Max’s hand to help him climb out. This time, his brothers didn’t coo or holler. This time, Max heard his Dad squeal and most likely start whacking Isä.

God they were such an embarrassment.

Daniel winked cheekily at Max, waved to his family, and then walked back to the driver’s side. 

“Bye, beautiful.”

“Bye, pretty boy,” Max replied. Daniel’s grin grew impossibly wider and he actually blushed. Max felt pretty proud of himself for that. 

He watched as Daniel drove off, waving into the distance. The smile never once fell from his lips. 

“TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Charles screamed, jumping on Max’s back and nearly knocking him over. 

“Fuck off you little shitbag,” Max argued, spinning frantically to try and drop Charles’ koala-like grip on him. 

“Boys, Jesus Christ, can you stop for just once?” Sebastian shouted over the sound of the twins screaming at each other. 

“You’re fighting a losing battle there, Dad,” Valtteri mournfully told him, standing up and walking back into the house, calling over his shoulder, “They’ll still be arguing when they’re dead.”

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Max shouted. 

“NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST!” Charles screamed back.

Sebastian turned back to the twins, seeing them rolling around the driveway and trying to hit the other. He was glad to see it wasn’t violent hitting. But he still didn’t appreciate the fighting. 

God how he regrets having kids.

“Boys! Stop! Max, no more dates with Daniel.”

Max instantly rolled off Charles, standing up and shaking the dust and dirt off his ( _Charles’_ ) jeans. 

“Now come on, come in and tell us about it,” Sebastian ushered the kids in. Max turned and helped Charles off the floor. 

Charles instantly jumped onto Max’s back, and this time, instead of fighting him, Max just carried him inside. Sebastian shut the door behind them as Max kept walking, heading straight to the kitchen.

“Dad, he is the best guy in the world! Right, so he bought me a drink right…” Max started, his eyes glassing over as he thought about Daniel. 

Sebastian saw the soft smile Charles gave his brother when Max couldn’t see. It was a smile that was mirrored across Sebastian’s face. 

Max was the quiet one. He was the one that they worried about. But Sebastian wasn’t worried anymore. Not if this Daniel was as lovely as Max made him out to be. Max was completely infatuated. 

“He talks about Daniel the way I talk about you,” Kimi murmured, pressing a kiss just under Sebastian’s ear and hugging him from behind. 

Sebastian folded his arms over Kimi’s, his head dropping back to rest against his shoulder.

“Must be true love then,” Sebastian replied. 

And he really, truly, hoped it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise if you dropped me a request on my Happy Birthday Max fic I'm working on them. I currently have 20 (!!) fics in the works, so it's a slow process of just seeing where inspiration takes me. But I'm officially off uni now until mid-january (yes, i made it through all my assignments, you’re are surprised as I am!) so I'm going to try and get as many done as I can :)!
> 
> So yeah, feedback is more than welcome and I am always up for any writing prompts that you wanna drop or even just tell me what you think. I really like hearing from this little community :)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr 3303andmore if you want to just come and cry over maxiel / simi / quite frankly anything in formula one with me, im always down for a bonding session.
> 
> Drop us a comment, let me know what you think, I’d love to hear from you! Any and all feedback is welcome, and kudos make a dude happy :)


End file.
